


bitter tea

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	bitter tea

time is an illusion

i have watched so many ted videos but they're just so entertaining

i feel content

i know this won't last forever

but shit i am embracing it while it does

i am trying my hardest to actually use coping mechanisms

i don't have much to say

but not saying anything didn't seem right either

good night world


End file.
